Another Day Another Dollar
Another Day Another Dollar is the sixth episode of SRorgs: Haiti. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR The tribes switched up into two new tribes of eight. On the new Gonave tribe, conflict arose between original Dessalines tribe members Maddie and Jeremy. While on the new Dessalines tribe everyone seemed pretty chummy. That was until the immunity challenge put both tribes into strife. When the Dessalines tribe lost the vote came down to who would be more of a challenge liability. Leading to Toppy’s unanimous elimination. 15 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 15 After a successful tribal council, Codie is feeling in a good place in the game. Day 16 16 days in to the game, Idols are yet to be found. Leading many castaways to believe they have either already been found or aren’t out their at all. Meanwhile, Chadd is more worried about getting numbers together rather than idols as he builds a new alliance with himself, Nifty, Sam, Jack and Maddie. Maddie is looking for an alliance to protect her as she can’t find any inroads with someone like Zaden. After being in a bad position during the last tribal council, Will is very worried in the game and tries to push the target on to Andrew and Codie. Immediately Dani alerts both Andrew and Codie about the targets on their backs. With this new information, Codie thinks it is time for Will to go. Will continues by making an alliance with Dani, Golden and Toon, Which puts Toon in what he sees as the middle of the game. Day 17 Finally after 5 days on this swapped tribe, Chadd has got together his alliance of five. Nifty and Maddie are both very excited about this new alliance. Jack, on the other hand, thinks the alliance isn’t for him. Adam, who was left out of the alliance, senses this and realizes something is up on this tribe. Codie and Dani initially had a contentious relationship but they have now seem to built a lasting connection. Going into the next challenge Jamal thinks he is at the bottom of the tribe and it is must win challenge for him or he will go home. Day 18 As the contestants arrive for their next challenge they are shocked to hear that it will be a double tribal and they will be competing for individual immunity. Codie and Jack are the eventual winners of the challenge. But then the two of them compete against one another for the tribal reward of an immunity idol clue. The vote seems to be pretty simple at Gonave as Zaden has barely been around the tribe. At Dessalines, Andrew is worried after hearing his name but his settled down by his alliance members who assure him the vote is going on Will. Golden sees Will as the better vote between Andrew and Will. Will knows he could be the one going home at Tribal Council but has his faith in Dani, Golden and Toon. Tribal Council (Gonave Tribal) Votes Tribal Council (Dessalines Tribal) Votes